


It’s a Snowball War

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia declares a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Snowball War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Clarke/Lexa - fallen"

Lexa wasn’t sure if it’d started when Octavia’s snowball had landed to Clarke’s shoulder or even earlier, the last night when they had noticed the first snowfall begin. Nevertheless, she was now standing in middle of battlefield, Clarke screaming as the blonde shot balls towards the Trikru warriors who had joined the war.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted without looking behind. "We need more soldiers, come to help us!"

Octavia laughed, her well-aimed blow shoving Clarke in the snow. That was a wrong move, Lexa’s eyes darkened at the sight, _no one_ tackled Clarke in the snow – except her. She offered her hand for the fallen soldier, helping her back on feet.

"You’ve just declared a war, _Okteivia kom emo natrona_."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Okteivia kom emo natrona_ means "Octavia of the traitors".


End file.
